From the bookstore to the bus stop
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: As Mikasa is closing the store for the night, she stumbles upon a certain petite blonde girl huddled in the corner, sleeping. Modern AU


**Prompt: "I accidentally fell asleep in the book store you work at because I read so much"**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman was no stranger when it came to closing for work. She had done it countless times in past holiday jobs back in high school. Tonight, however, was her first night closing at Pixis Booksellers, and it was no different.

After the registers have been counted and locked, Rico Brzenska, the supervisor for the night, sent her to the children's section to clean up. Mikasa quickly learned that working in a bookstore, there was very little to clean. Customers tended to be more considerate than those in a clothing department, or it was just everyone had the habit of putting books back on their shelves after looking through them. She smiled to herself; she can go home early before the next episode of House of Cards.

As she shoved the puppets into their cubbies, she heard a noise, like a low running engine. At first she thought it was a car outside, but when she heard it again, she abandoned the puppets and left the Children's section to find the noise.

Turning a corner into the History section she found the source: a petite girl with long blonde hair was curled up in the corner, hugging a thick volume about the monarchies of England.

Mikasa pressed the button on her radio. "Rico, I've got a customer still in the store," she paused. "She's sleeping too."

Rico sighed at the other end. "Wake her up and get her out of here." Even though Mikasa was nowhere near her, she knew the supervisor was shaking her head.

"A sleeper? First time I've ever heard of one of those in store," laughed Franz, also over the radio; he was the only other employee closing tonight.

"Christa, Christa." Mikasa crouched by the girl. When she didn't respond, she gently shook her awake by the arm. Mikasa noticed she had soft skin and there was a faint smell of flowers around her. "Christa, wake up." The girl groaned and sat up, looking at Mikasa, still half asleep. "The store is closed, you fell asleep."

Christa blinked twice before scrambling to her feet. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I-I lost track of time and was so tired, I just . . . . I fell asleep!"

Mikasa's lips tilted up. "Come on, I'll show you the way out."

She led Christa to the door, letting her through before locking it once again. She watched her go, waving goodbye as Christa turned the corner and disappeared. She turned back to find Franz peering through the window.

"Christa, huh?" said Franz. He shook his head in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why? Does she do that often?" Mikasa asked, concerned.

"Oh no," Franz shook his head. "She's just here so often and stays for so long, I almost expected this to happen."

At this, Mikasa agreed. Ever since her first day at Pixis, Christa has always been there, reading and reading and reading. She usually comes at four and often stays until closing announcements. She didn't buy books, spending her money at the coffee shop while chatting with Sasha. At first, Mikasa thought the store owners would be irritated by her freeloading, but they had yet to voice such an opinion and Pixis himself seemed to be on friendly terms with the girl.

"Mikasa, you finished the puppets yet?" asked Franz.

She held up five fingers. "Five minutes." She returned back the to children's section and finished storing away puppets, announcing her job finished over the radio. Rico then called it for the night and held a quick team meeting before letting everyone go. Waving goodbye to Franz and Rico as the store was locked, Mikasa made her way over to the bus stop.

Once there, she was met with another person waiting for the bus.

"Christa? This is your bus stop too?" Mikasa asked as she entered the bus stop.

"Oh, Mikasa! And yes, this is my bus stop." Her feet shuffled on top of each other. "I ended up missing the last bus, so I've been waiting ever since, but hey, now I have some company!" She patted the seat next to her and Mikasa sat down.

"How far away do you live?" Mikasa asked.

"I live on Orvud."

"Aah, I live in Shiganshina, which is further than yours."

The bus arrived and both women boarded, choosing a pair of empty seats in the middle.

"Isn't Shiganshina quite far?" asked Christa. "You probably have to get up really early or get home really late if you are going back and forth between work."

"Yes it is, but I don't mind. I haven't gotten any morning shifts yet so I'm okay." She raised her eyebrows at Christa. "What about you? Orvud is also very far to come to Pixis Bookshop every single day."

"Pixis' is one of my favorite bookshops in town," Christa said. "The bakery and coffee shop is inside for convenience, there's so many books to read, and the people are really nice. I'm friends with many of them!"

Mikasa grunted in response. She had nothing else to say about Christa's odd favoritism for a bookstore that was far and that she had no reason to come to other than just to read. It wasn't really her business anyway. They sat in silence. Passengers either boarded or hopped off the bus, but most of the time it was just her and Christa. Mikasa pulled out her cell phone, making a quick response to a text she received from Eren. After putting it away, she looked around, trying to find something else to talk about with the girl as they kept moving.

"So, why did you fall asleep in the shop?"

Christa face turned crimson and she started playing with a lock of her hair. "Oh. Well, um, funny story actually. Or not depending on your take. So class ended for the day and I happened to be exhausted, but I still came to the bookstore anyways. So I was reading, like always and I started getting sleepy. The coffee shop was closed, so I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit. Just a little. I did that, and well, next thing I knew, you were waking me." She laughed sheepishly, still as red as a tomato.

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"But I come to Pixis everyday."

"But you were exhausted."

"I need to finish reading The Tudors before someone buys it."

"Then buy it."

"I have no room at home."

Mikasa shook her head. "Christa, you are possibly one of the strangest people I have ever met." Placing her arm on the elbow rest, Mikasa plopped her chin on her palm dramatically.

There was as small pause and then laughter. Mikasa glanced at Christa to see her laughing. She continued for a few more seconds before calming down. "I'm sorry, Mikasa. It's just, I never expected a reaction like that, from you of all people. You're pretty strange yourself you know." Christa giggled, causing heat to rise to Mikasa cheeks.

Christa looked somewhere else, again playing with a lock of her hair, a lovely pink blush now dusting her cheek. "Hey Mikasa, can I ask you something?"

Mikasa nodded. Christa opened her mouth to speak when the bus came to a stop and the driver announced they were in Orvud. Christa looked at Mikasa apologetically.

"Sorry, I guess I have to go." Christa abruptly stood up. "It was nice talking to you. I'll see you again next time you work?" Christa waved goodbye as she stepped off the bus, leaving Mikasa alone.

* * *

 **Yes I love this pairing and it needs more love**


End file.
